This study will test the hypothesis that the acute responses of skeletal muscle lipoprotein lipase mass, activity, and mRNA to exercise are time dependent and the timing of the peak responses of each following exercise are different from one another. The levels of each parameter in muscle tissue samples will be obtained via serial biopsies of the vastus lateralis muscle after an exercise bout.